HE'S WHAT ?
by Miss Blackie
Summary: trad de x.eya.x  "George !" "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lee ?" "C'est...c'est Fred !" "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" "Il...Il est à la BIBLIOTHEQUE !" Silence. Puis... "...IL EST QUOI ?"
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'aimerais dire que c'est ma première fic, mais en fait, ben...non. Je m'explique : l'auteur est x . eya.x , je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages, lieux, etc. sont à la déesse JKR (amen ^^), ni l'auteur ni moi ne gagnons de l'argent avec cette histoire et... je crois que c'est tout. Ah non ! C'est une fic en trois chapitres, déjà terminée, publiée sur le site sous le même titre, donc si la publication a du retard, c'est entièrement ma faute !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

Pendant un long moment, les professeurs et les étudiants de Poudlard observèrent un silence médusé, le temps de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûrs que non, ils n'avaient définitivement _pas_ d'hallucinations.

Et honnêtement, qui aurait pu les blâmer ? Là, assis sur son siège habituel de la table des professeurs, dans la Grande Salle, il y avait le professeur Rogue. Sauf qu'il n'avait certainement rien à voir avec son état normal. Ses cheveux autrefois noirs, minces et graisseux étaient... propres et plus volumineux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été... et... et...oseraient-ils le dire ? Blonds ! Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il souriait ! Il ne ricanait pas, il souriait !

Puis soudainement, une fois que le choc fut passé, la Grande Salle explosa dans un éclat de rire collectif. Il était évident que quelqu'un avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, trouvé un moyen de s'introduire dans les cuisines et de piéger la nourriture et la boisson du maître des Potions avec une potion de Gaieté, ainsi que d'autres choses pour modifier son apparence si bien et si radicalement. Qu'il soit béni. Ce n'était certainement pas tous les jours que vous pouviez voir l'habituellement sombre professeur se comporter comme une personne _optimiste_. Malheureusement, tout le monde était trop occupé avec le comique de cette matinée pour noter qu'une personne ne riait pas. Et cette personne n'était autre que George Weasley. Pas qu'il ait subitement perdu son sens de l'humour ; après tout, c'étaient son frère et lui qui avaient mis en place cette délectable farce. Seulement, son frère, Fred, n'était pas là. Qu'est-ce qui, dans le monde entier, avait pu être si important pour son jumeau, au point de manquer leur blague comme ça ? Il le savait ! Il savait que la farce aurait lieu ce matin ! Et il n'était pas LA !

Brusquement, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec une telle force que cela retint l'attention de toute la salle.

« GEORGE ! »

George soupira. Quoi que ce fût, « ce » avait intérêt à être une bonne nouvelle. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur sociable, en ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lee ? »

« C'est... C'est Fred ! » cria-t-il avec peur et inquiétude.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il aurait dû le savoir ! Rien ne pouvait retenir Fred Weasley loin d'une blague comme celle-là. Rien ! Sauf si c'était quelque chose de très dangereux, de probablement mortel ! La peur et la panique commencèrent à s'infiltrer en lui. A présent, personne ne riait dans la salle. Tout le monde attendait, la respiration retenue, pour entendre ce qu'il était advenu de Fred Weasley.

« Il...Il est à la BIBLIOTHEQUE ! »

Silence.

Puis...

« ...IL EST QUOI ? »

Puis, de manière assez prévisible, George se précipita vers les larges doubles portes et courut en direction de la bibliothèque.

Là, assis à une table, il trouva son frère, qui était absorbé dans la contemplation de la personne endormie et affalée sur la même table, mais en face de lui. Il était manifeste d'après les cheveux châtains broussailleux et indomptés répandus sur la table que cette personne que Fred fixait était Hermione Jane Granger.

Quand George regarda attentivement, il vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu son frère faire. Il souriait. Oui, Fred Weasley souriait beaucoup, sauf que c'était toujours cette sorte de sourire malicieux, taquin. Ce sourire... était doux et tendre. Tout ce que Fred n'était pas. Et ses yeux, toujours pleins de rires, avaient quelque chose de profond.

A ce moment, George Weasley arriva à la surprenante réalisation qui résultait du premier vrai choc de sa vie. Et, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas maintenant, Hermione Granger était malencontreusement devenue la personne la plus importante dans la vie de son frère.

La Grande Salle était pleine de bavardages, maintenant. Pas de doute, ils répandaient des rumeurs folles et hasardeuses sur « Pourquoi Fred Weasley serait à la _bibliothèque _? » Mais dès qu'ils virent George réapparaître, toutes les conversations s'évanouirent.

« Alors ? » demanda Lee.

George sourit d'un air satisfait. Il savait que la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à donner était une réponse que personne n'aurait deviné ! Enfin, il était le frère jumeau de Fred et lui-même n'avait rien vu venir !

« Mon cher frère, Fred Weasley, est... »

Tout le monde se redressa sur son siège, une curiosité irrésistible s'emparant d'eux.

« Est quoi ? » s'impatienta Lee.

« Est...amoureux. »

Silence.

Puis...

« ...IL EST QUOI ? »

Et Lee n'était définitivement pas le seul choqué. Assurément.

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? J'attends vos avis ! (Oui, appuyez donc sur le petit bouton bleu, en bas de l'écran *message subliminal trèèès subtil pour vous dire de reviewer* ^^) La suite dans...pas longtemps : ce soir si j'ai fini, sinon lundi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chose promise, chose due ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je crois que c'est mon préféré...**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, les personnages, lieux, etc. sont à JKR, et l'histoire est à x . eya.x**

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde...**

**Je vous retrouve en bas !**

**Edité le 28/02. Si vous trouvez encore des fautes, de syntaxes ou d'inattention, signalez-les moi ! ;)**

Chapitre 2

Rappel du chapitre 1 :

« Mon cher frère, Fred Weasley, est... »

Tout le monde se redressa sur son siège, une curiosité irrésistible s'emparant d'eux.

« Est quoi ? », demanda Lee impatiemment.

« Est...amoureux. »

Silence.

Puis...

« ...IL EST QUOI ? »

Et Lee n'était définitivement pas le seul choqué. Assurément.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout, conclut-elle quand elle reçut un autre regard de mépris. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa présence causait une telle réaction à la plupart des filles de Poudlard. Et ce n'était pas juste des regards mauvais. Oh non, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Mais avant qu'elle puisse examiner ses souvenirs, un bruit la dérangea.

« Snif. Bouh. Snif. Snif. Bouhou. »

Se retournant, elle vit Ginny tenter de réconforter une fille d'un an plus jeune.

« Allez, allez, tout ira bien. », la calma Ginny.

« N-non ! Tout est ruiné ! TOUT ! »

Puis la fille s'effondra contre le mur, martelant violemment le sol de ses poings, ses longs cheveux noirs couvrant son visage. Pensant qu'elle ferait mieux de faire quelque chose avant que la situation ne lui échappe - enfin, ne lui échappe encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait - , Hermione s'avança vers l'étudiante hystérique pour la consoler comme elle le pouvait.

« Hé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda-t-elle doucement, en s'agenouillant.

« T-tout ! L-le garçon de m-mes rêves est...est... PRIS ! » se lamenta la fille sans lever les yeux.

« Oh. Alors c'est à propos de ça. »

« Hmm. Eh bien, si ce garçon n'est pas assez intelligent pour remarquer une formidable fille comme toi, il ne te mérite manifestement pas. Et je suis sûre qu'il y a beaucoup de poissons dans la mer qui sont disposés à te remarquer. » répondit-elle doucement.

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien. Ginny et Hermione continuèrent juste d'écouter la fille sangloter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« T-tu as raison » bredouilla la jeune fille.

Se relevant, elle fut sur le point de les remercier quand elle vit _qui_ la réconfortait.

« C'est-c'est TOI ! »

« Oui... C'est moi. » répondit Hermione, déconcertée.

**BOUHOU ! **Dans une autre vague de larmes, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme du jais ramassa son sac et s'éloigna à la vitesse de la lumière, laissant derrière elle une Hermione abasourdie, une Ginny extrêmement amusée et un déluge de larmes sur son visage.

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas terriblement poli » murmura Hermione sarcastiquement.

Elle se leva, et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Ginny.

« Sincèrement Gin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Chaque fille me regarde d'un air méprisant, ou fond en larmes dès qu'elle me voit, ou...ou...CA ! » cria-t-elle en pointant Ginny.

« Ca ? » questionna celle-ci, un sourcil levé.

« Sourire de ce sourire bizarre que _tu _me fais _à ce moment précis_... CA ! »

A cette phrase, Ginny renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

« Alors tu ne sais toujours pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''Je ne sais toujours pas'' ? Bien sûr que je ne connais pas la putain de raison ! Tout se passait foutrement bien hier ! Ensuite je me suis endormie par hasard dans la bibliothèque et quand je me suis réveillée, où que j'aille... Je reçois toutes ces réactions bizarres de _chaque fille_ ! Pas d'explication ou quoi ! Rien ! Juste **les regards méprisants, les larmes et les sourires bizarres** et c'est tout ! Alors dis-moi comment, pour l'amour du ciel, comment je suis supposée savoir ce qu'il se passe, merde ! Est-ce que j'ai tué accidentellement la _fouine - _l'un des Tombeurs de Poudlard pour une raison que, je le jure sur Morgane, je ne peux pas foutrement bien comprendre - dans mon sommeil ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent, avant qu'elle ne fasse un petit sourire narquois.

« Tu sais, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà entendue jurer autant que maintenant. »

Sa colère aggravée par l'absence de réponse, Hermione leva les bras au ciel et laissa échapper un cri de frustration.

« Allez, allez chérie, je pense que tu devrais te calmer. »

Ginny parlait doucement, mais le rire était toujours clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Et pour répondre à ta question... Non, tu n'as pas tué Drago Malefoy dans ton sommeil. Et pour ce qui est de pourquoi il est considéré comme un des Tombeurs de Poudlard, c'est assez simple, vraiment. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda une voix traînante.

Faisant volte-face, elles se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec Malefoy.

« Merveilleux. Simplement merveilleux » marmonna Hermione doucement, ainsi personne n'entendit.

« Dis-le, la rouquine. Dis-le. »

En retour, Ginny papillonna des cils et lui sourit gentiment, avant de répondre :

« La plupart des filles de Poudlard sont _mentalement déficientes_. C'est _pour ça_, la fouine. »

Il rougit furieusement.

« Tu es manifestement dans le déni, Weaslette. »

Puis il regarda Hermione et sourit narquoisement.

« Alors Granger, j'ai entendu des choses très intéressantes au petit-déjeuner, ce matin. »

« Ah-ah oui ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle était si anxieuse de la réponse que Malefoy était sur le point de lui donner qu'elle ne vit pas les yeux de Ginny s'écarquiller d'horreur.

« Oui. Donc dis-moi, est-ce vrai ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Oh, c'est inestimable ! Pour une fois dans ta vie tu _ne sais pas _quelque chose ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te le dire, puisque je suis un tel _gentleman_. » annonça-t-il avec un énorme sourire, avant de ricaner froidement.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot, Ginny interrompit leur conversation en criant quelque chose, une phrase pour laquelle elle serait morte avant d'admettre l'avoir prononcée. Mais les temps désespérés appellent des mesures désespérées.

« DRAGO MALEFOY, TU ES HOT (1) ! »

Soudain, tous les occupants du hall d'entrée se figèrent. Mais Ginny n'avait pas encore fini. Oh non... Elle était lancée maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'être sûre que Hermione ne découvrirait pas les sentiments de Fred si cela ne venait pas de Fred lui-même !

Prenant une profonde respiration, elle regarda Malefoy droit dans les yeux et parla fermement :

« Tu es hot, indéniablement sexy, ta voix me rend insurmontable le fait de ne pas m'évanouir et tes lèvres semblent totalement et absolument embrassables ! Tu es dans presque tous les fantasmes des filles, y compris les miens ! » termina-t-elle, embarrassée au-delà du croyable.

Silence.

Et puis...

« ...IL EST QUOI ? » hurla Hermione d'un ton perçant.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle fit la seule chose sensée à ce moment : elle courut – laissant derrière elle plusieurs élèves médusés, une Ginny écarlate et un Drago Malefoy absolument époustouflé.

Oh, comme elle aurait souhaité pouvoir tourner les talons et s'empêcher de jeter un oeil en arrière ! Mais non... Elle ne put faire ça, peu importe combien elle le voulait. Elle frissonna. Et ce n'était pas les _bons_ frissons, c'était les _mauvais_. Assurément. Après tout, voir votre meilleure amie se faire _embrasser comme s'il n'y aurait plus jamais de soleil par votre ennemi_ n'était vraiment pas un spectacle que chacun voudrait voir ! Elle soupira et fit de son mieux pour enfoncer ce souvenir dans le fin fond de son esprit. La jeune fille se sentait nauséeuse rien qu'en y pensant. Où, par le string rose à pois verts de Merlin, où étaient Harry et Ron quand elle avait besoin d'eux ? Il fallait que ces deux imbéciles la distraient et, si elle avait de la chance, soient capables de lui donner la réponse à la question qui la taraudait : « Pourquoi tout le monde se comporte si étrangement envers moi aujourd'hui ? ». Mais elle ne parvint pas à les trouver. Elle chercha et chercha et chercha – chaque recoin et chaque fissure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas voir ne serait-ce qu'un de leurs cheveux (2)... Soupirant en signe de défaite, elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque, dans un effort pour calmer les velléités de révoltes de son pauvre cerveau éreinté.

Lorsque Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque, elle fut sur le point de se diriger vers sa place habituelle, quand elle vit le signe de quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ici.

Cligne. Cligne. Cligne.

Oh, par tous les sorciers des cartes de Chocogrenouilles... Elle n'avait pas d'hallucinations. Harry et Ron étaient _vraiment_ à la bibliothèque. Par les chaussettes sales et puantes de Merlin... Est-ce que la fin du monde était arrivée ? (3) Bien sûr, ils venaient à la bibliothèque, mais c'était parce qu'elle les forçait, ils n'avaient jamais librement et volontairement mis le pied ici ! Décidant d'écouter discrètement leur conversation, parce qu'elle était désespérément en manque de réponses, elle ne leur fit pas encore savoir sa présence.

«Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit amoureux d'elle, les gars ! C'est juste trop bizarre ! Et... Et...»

«Complètement inattendu ?» finit Harry pour Lee.

«Oui ! C'est crétinement incroyable, si tu veux mon avis ! Mais qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? Elle est la seule à passer tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, et la seule à être assez dingue pour y être _tôt_ le matin !»

«Exact» acquiesça Harry.

Puis il se tourna vers Ron et demanda :

«Tu es sûr qu'elle ne va pas venir nous chercher ici ? Hermione vient toujours là ! C'est comme sa deuxième maison !»

«Vu la quantité de temps qu'elle passe ici, c'est comme sa fichue _première_ maison, je dirais. Et bien sûr qu'elle ne va pas nous chercher ici ! Je veux dire, enfin, quand avons-nous déjà mis les pieds à la bibliothèque... Volontairement ?»

Harry soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. C'était son tic chaque fois qu'il devenait nerveux ou était incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire.

«J'imagine que tu marques un point. Et toi Lee, pourquoi donc te caches-tu d'elle ?»

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent. Dans sa fureur, elle n'avait pas écouté toute la conversation, seulement que ses deux meilleurs amis lui cachaient quelque chose, l'évitaient si bien, et qu'ils aient le culot de l'_insulter_ autant ! Le culot !

«Je ne me cache pas d'elle. Je me cache de _lui_.» les corrigea Lee.

Les deux autres réalisèrent lentement.

«Il n'a pas très bien pris le fait que toute l'école le sache, alors il passe sa colère sur George et toi, hein ?» demanda Ron.

Cependant, c'était plus un constat qu'une vraie question.

«En fait, non... Il n'a pas essayé de me tuer... jusqu'à maintenant. Mais après qu'il ait terminé le meurtre de son frère, il va reporter toute sa colère sur _moi_ !» s'angoissa Lee.

Harry et Ron tentèrent de le consoler :

«Enfin, au moins tu n'as pas à affronter la colère d'Hermione, Lee, dit Harry d'un ton compatissant.

Imagine si elle _découvrait_ qu'on se cache d'elle ?» Il frissonna. «Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce qu'elle nous ferait !»

Sentant qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de se cacher, parce qu'elle voulait vraiment leur botter les fesses là-maintenant-tout-de-suite, Hermione parla d'une voix sévère :

«Salut, les garçons.»

L'effet du son de sa voix fut instantané. Les trois garçons sautèrent à pratiquement deux mètres de haut, comme s'ils avaient été brûlés par un Scroutt à Pétard particulièrement exaspéré.

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent la tête, ils pâlirent considérablement;

«M-M-Mione !» bredouillèrent Harry et Ron.

Lee restait pétrifié de terreur, et les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent encore plus.

«Ne me servez pas du Mione – Harry James Potter et Ronald Bilius Weasley !»

Les deux garçons cités déglutirent. Leur meilleure amie venait juste de les appeler par leur nom complet. Ce qui impliquait qu'ils étaient dans la merde. Jusqu'au cou.

«Comment osez-vous, petits cons ?» fulmina Hermione.

Leurs yeux s'élargirent. Elle venait de jurer à cause d'eux ! Oubliez la merde jusqu'au cou, ils étaient dans un foutu trou sans fond de merde !

«Comment... N'ose pas essayer de m'échapper, Lee Jordan ! Je m'occupe de toi juste après !

«M-Mais je ne me cachais pas de toi ! Je le jure !»

«Peu m'importe la maudite personne de qui tu te cachais débilement ! Tu me caches quelque chose que _tout le monde_ dans cette foutue école sait, sauf moi ! Et ce qui est pire, c'est que ce PETIT SECRET QUE TU CACHES EST A MON SUJET ! Alors si tu attaches de la valeur à _ta misérable existence_, tu ferais mieux de rester assis et d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire – ou je vais faire en sorte que ta petite chance d'avoir une descendance un jour soit fortement compromise !» vociféra-t-elle.

Il n'était jamais arrivé à Lee d'être témoin de la fureur sauvage d'Hermione, qui mettrait même le fameux tempérament de Mrs Weasley au rang de canard en plastique inoffensif, ni de perdre le reste de son courage de Gryffondor et de se recroqueviller sur sa chaise. Dans son état second de pure et franche terreur, il laissa échapper une phrase.

Juste une phrase, et soudain tout s'éclaira pour elle. Comme une pièce manquante d'un puzzle, cela prenait finalement un pu**** de sens ! Comme pourquoi elle créait une telle réaction lorsqu'elle passait à côté de chaque fille, aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi Ginny était allé jusqu'à potentiellement s'humilier elle-même devant Malefoy et tous les gens présents à sa confession ! Pourquoi Harry et Ron – ses deux meilleurs amis – et même Lee Jordan se cachaient dans la bibliothèque ! Pourquoi elle semblait ne jamais se heurter à _cette personne _qu'elle avait été mortifiée de voir ce matin ! Et cette phrase était :

«FRED WEASLEY EST AMOUREUX DE TOI !»

Silence.

Et puis...

«...IL EST QUOI ?» hurla-t-elle d'un ton perçant, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais pour une raison complètement différente de la dernière fois.

Et encore une fois, sans attendre une réponse, elle s'échappa en courant. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit alors qu'elle sortait en coup de vent de la bibliothèque fut un hurlement assourdissant venant de deux voix en même temps...

**«LEE, CRETIN !»**

«Ecoute, Fred... Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un allait réaliser de _qui_ je parlais !» brailla George alors qu'il ne put éviter encore un autre objet pointu que son frère lui balançait avec une remarquable précision, dans leur dortoir.

«Alors tu es un parfait idiot, non ? Qui d'autre va à cette foutue bibliothèque aussi tôt le matin ? Merde, George ! Tu as _tout_ gâché ! Elle va me haïr, maintenant !»

Ni Fred, dans sa colère, ni George, dans sa crainte irrésistible, ne remarquèrent que le sujet de leur «conversation» avait ouvert violemment la porte et entrait dans la pièce.

«Bordel, Fred Weasley ! Je te hais énormément à ce moment précis, pour être honnête.»

Fred et George se figèrent, avant de se retourner lentement.

«H-H-Hermione ! bégaya Fred, je... Ecoute... Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne pouvais pas empêcher...

«Pouvais pas empêcher ? Pouvais pas empêcher ? Oh si, tu aurais pu ! Mais non ! N'ose même pas ouvrir la bouche ! Après ce que tu m'as fait penser, tu ferais foutrement mieux de m'écouter ! Compris ?»

Hermione était près de prendre feu, et ses yeux brillaient d'une colère noire.

Fred déglutit. Puis hocha la tête.

«Bien. Maintenant, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu as fait de moi ? Hmm ? Je ne peux même plus _dormir_ correctement ! Aujourd'hui, je peux à peine faire correctement mes _devoirs_ ! _Manger_ dans la Grande Salle est presque impossible, parce que mes yeux sont aimantés par toi ! Tout ce que j'ai la bêtise de _regarder_ me rappelle ton existence ! Bordel... Je ne peux même pas t'échapper dans mes rêves, merde ! Tu es une _complète et absolue _distraction ! _Et pendant tout ce temps ! _Pendant tout ce temps où j'aurais pu _t'embrasser_... _Tu étais amoureux de moi !_ Eh bien j'ai des nouvelles pour toi, Fred Weasley ! Au lieu de garder ta _délectable bouche _ouverte comme ça, tu ferais foutrement mieux de faire quelque chose d'_utile_ pour une fois dans ta vie, parce que Merlin en est témoin... Je suis ridiculement et horriblement amoureuse de toi !»

Fred n'aurait réellement eu aucun problème à faire exactement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. C'était juste qu'il était complètement terrassé par ce qu'elle lui avait confessé. Elle l'aimait ! Son amour n'était pas à sens unique, comme il le pensait ! Alors, plongé dans ses pensées, il restait juste là, paralysé par son incrédulité.

«BIEN ! J'imagine que je dois tout faire pour toi, aujourd'hui.» ragea Hermione.

Elle entreprit alors de clore le petit espace qu'il y avait entre eux et posa ses lèvres tout contre celles de Fred.

George soupira. Exactement comme ce matin, il n'était pas de l'humeur la plus sympathique au dîner. _D'abord_ il avait dû faire face à la rage de son frère, _puis _Hermione était venue et avait hurlé sa déclaration, induisant le deuxième choc de sa vie, et _ensuite, _comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle avait arrêté d'embrasser Fred seulement pour _le_ virer de _son_ propre dortoir, pour continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé en privé. Donc vraiment, personne n'avait le droit de se plaindre de son humeur exécrable. Et toutes ces rumeurs dans la Grande Salle sur Fred et Hermione lui portaient sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Brusquement, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec une telle force que cela occupa l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle.

«GEORGE !»

George soupira. Quoi que ce fût, «ce» avait intérêt à être une bonne nouvelle, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur sociable en ce moment.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lee ?»

«C'est... C'est Fred !»

«Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»

Il aurait dû le savoir ! Il n'y avait rien en Fred, parmi tous les autres garçons de l'école, qui aurait pu intéresser Hermione ! Rien ! Ils étaient complètement opposés, après tout ! Elle était un _rat de bibliothèque et à cheval sur les règles _! Fred était un _blagueur et à cheval sur la violation des règles _! Déclarer qu'elle l'aimait devait être son plan pour se venger de toutes les farces qu'ils faisaient à tout le monde à Poudlard ! Fred était assuré d'avoir le coeur brisé, à présent. La peur et l'inquiétude commencèrent à s'insinuer en lui. Et encore une fois, exactement comme ce matin, personne ne parla dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde attendant, le souffle coupé, de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Fred Weasley.

«Elle a ses bras autour de son cou ! Il... il se fait étrangler par Hermione dans notre dortoir !»

Silence.

Et puis...

«... LEE, CRETIN !»

«Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?»

«Par le soutif en dentelle de Merlin ! Fred ne se fait pas _étrangler_ par elle !»

«Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle lui fait ?»

«Mon cher frère, Fred Weasley, est...»

Tout le monde se redressa sur son siège, la curiosité s'emparant d'eux.

«Est quoi ?» demanda Lee impatiemment.

«Est en train de se faire _bécoter_ par elle.»

Silence.

Et puis...

«...IL EST QUOI ?»

Et encore une fois, exactement comme ce matin, tout le monde dans la Grande Salle était choqué jusqu'au plus profond de leur être. Assurément. Et qui pourrait les en blâmer ? C'était une chose pour Fred Weasley d'être amoureux d'Hermione Granger, mais c'était complètement différent de savoir que cet amour marchait _dans les deux sens_.

Je ne savais pas trop comment traduire « hot »... De toute façon, on l'utilise aussi on français, alors ^^

Pareil, comment traduire « hide nor hair » ? J'ai mis un équivalent

Non, je ne ferai pas de vanne vaseuse sur 2012... ^^

**Voilà ! Alors ? **

**La suite, heu... Je sais pas trop quand, parce que le troisième et dernier chapitre est assez long (demandez à Mimoo !), je vais voir pour le couper en deux. De toute façon, il arrive au plus tard le week-end prochain (enfin, j'espère ^^)**

**D'ailleurs, en passant, il y a un bouton bleu juste en-dessous, c'est tout nouveau, ça vient de sortir, cliquez et vous comprendrez son utilité ^^ D'ailleurs, si vous avez des messages à transmettre à l'auteur, c'est le même chemin...**

**Bisous à tous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour ! Comment ça, je dois vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai presque une semaine de retard ? Bon, ok...**

**Alors en fait, tout a commencé quand j'ai reçu un appel de la NASA, ils étaient en manque d'astronautes, et donc je suis allée sur la Lune ! Eh oui ! Le problème, c'est le décalage horaire... Normalement, c'est cinq minutes, mais comme ma montre ne compte que les jours, bah... cinq jours de retard ! Comment ça, c'est pas crédible ? ^^**

**Nan, en fait, c'est parce que j'ai commencé la traduction samedi soir, et pour poster dimanche au plus tard, c'était un peu galère... Mais bon !**

**Sinon, je vais découper le chapitre 3, je sais pas encore en combien de parties (ce chapitre là fait un quart du chapitre en anglais, donc peut-être en quatre). **

**Je remercie tous mes reviewers (même s'il y en a moins qu'au premier chapitre...), en particulier La Chippie, qui m'a fait un coup de pub sur sa fic Banale ? Et fière !, une Remus/OC vraiment très drôle, et corrigée par Bibi ^^ Bref, si vous ne savez pas quoi lire (et même si vous savez, d'ailleurs), allez la voir !**

**Sinon, prochain chapitre... Je sais pas quand, un délai peut-être un peu plus court qu'entre le deux et le trois, mais ce sera sensiblement le même !**

**Le disclaimer est toujours le même, rien à moi, blablabla...**

**Je vous retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 3

_Rappel du chapitre 2 :_

«Mon cher frère, Fred Weasley, est...»

Tout le monde se redressa sur son siège, la curiosité s'emparant d'eux.

«Est quoi ?» demanda Lee impatiemment.

«Est en train de se faire _bécoter_ par elle.»

Silence.

Et puis...

«...IL EST QUOI ?»

Et encore une fois, exactement comme ce matin, tout le monde dans la Grande Salle était choqué jusqu'au plus profond de leur être. Assurément. Et qui pourrait les en blâmer ? C'était une chose pour Fred Weasley d'être amoureux d'Hermione Granger, mais c'était complètement différent de savoir que cet amour marchait _dans les deux sens_.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

«Oh, Gin, tu... tu n'aurais pas fait ça. Même Ron n'est pas aussi cruel... Et il déteste Malefoy autant qu'il hait les araignées ! Après toutes ces années durant lesquelles tu as été sa soeur, je suis sûre que tu réalises – c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche – que ça veut dire quelque chose !»

Drago se figea lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'Hermione voulait dire, puis il fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à Ginny.

«Tu ne leur as pas dit, n'est-ce pas ?» demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Ginny ne répondit qu'en bougeant nerveusement les pieds.

«Attends, tu est en train de me dire que ta famille ne m'attends pas du tout pour le dîner ! Tu viens juste de me le révéler, comme ça tu n'auras pas à annoncer _seule_ à tes parents que nous sortons ensemble ! Petite Serpentard sournoise !

En entendant ça, Ginny haussa un sourcil. En dépit de la douloureuse situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de demander :

«Est-ce que je suis supposée le prendre comme un compliment ou comme une insulte ?»

Drago ne put que grommeler de frustration. Et Hermione se surprit à être très amusée de sa réaction.

«Tu ne sais simplement pas si tu dois être exaspéré ou amusé, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ?»

«Et tu ne sais simplement pas quand arrêter d'être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, n'est-ce pas Granger ?»

Hermione sourit narquoisement.

Drago lui jeta un regard menaçant.

Ginny sourit largement.

Voyant une occasion de déplacer l'irritation de Drago vers Hermione, elle s'écria :

«Oh, Hermione, arrête de sourire, veux-tu ? Si nous sommes dans ce pétrin, c'est d'abord à cause de _toi_.»

Oui, elle aurait pu aussi bien être répartie à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau l'avait envisagé, mais elle avait bien sûr absolument et fermement refusé une idée aussi grotesque. Elle avait bien fait, car sinon il y aurait eu sept volcans explosant en un instant – le monde entier, y compris celui des Moldus, aurait flambé... en ne laissant que des cendres.

Enfin, c'était réellement la faute d'Hermione. Réellement.

«Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Lancé un Imperium à Malefoy pour qu'il t'embrasse ?» railla Hermione.

«Non ! Si tu n'avais pas vendu la mèche au sujet de Drago et moi à mon frère sur-protecteur, il ne m'aurait pas menacée d'en parler à mes parents, et personne n'en aurait rien su ! Nous aurions pu garder ça secret encore un ou deux ans avant d'être dans cette situation !»

«Je n'ai pas 'vendu la mèche' pour vous deux !»

«Ah non ? Je t'en prie ! se moqua Ginny, je vais t'aider à te souvenir, alors !»

* * *

«Ronald ! Pourrais-tu arrêter de me regarder comme ça !» siffla Hermione durant le petit-déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle.

«Oh, lâche-le un peu, Hermione. Certains d'entre nous mettent un peu de temps à assimiler la nouvelle.» grogna Harry.

«D'accord, mais il a eu un mois pour _assimiler_ le fait que Fred et moi sortons ensemble !»

«Je te signale que nous parlons de Ron, là. Enfin, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une retenue avec Rogue.»

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

«Aussi tôt le matin ?»

«Hum...Ouais.» sourit Harry d'un air penaud.

«Amuse-toi bien» renifla Hermione en agitant la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Cependant, sa bonne humeur s'évanouit en un instant lorsqu'elle vit que Ron continuait de la fixer.

«Honnêtement, Ronald, c'est vraiment aussi surprenant que ça ?»

«OUI ! Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Bon sang, je serais moins surpris si tu étais avec Drago Malefoy !»

Ginny, qui était assise à quelques sièges de là et écoutait avec un amusement non dissimulé, s'étouffa ; Hermione sourit narquoisement en voyant cela.

Ginny déglutit en remarquant le sourire de Hermione.

«Hermione... Tu ne ferais pas ça !»

«Tu crois ça ?» répondit l'interpellée avec un sourire encore plus grand.

«Hermione ne ferais pas quoi ?» demanda Ron confusément.

Hermione était décidément très contente. Aha ! Maintenant, elle pouvait enfin éloigner Ron d'elle et se venger de ce que Ginny lui avait fait ! Merveilleux ! Se penchant plus près de Ron, elle murmura doucement :

«Serais-tu surpris si Drago Malefoy était avec quelqu'un d'autre que tu connais ? Par exemple, ta petite soeur chérie ?»

Puis elle se leva et rejoignit la sortie, non sans avoir entendu les mots fatidiques :

«... IL EST QUOI ?»

* * *

Hermione eut la décence de rougir sous leurs regards insistants.

«Hé, la raison pour laquelle je lui ai parlé de toi et de ton amour du moment est que Ron commençait à m'agacer, _et_ que tu me cachais des choses me concernant ! Tu sais comment je suis quand je ne sais pas quelque chose !

Derrière elles, on put entendre un reniflement, et un marmonnement :

«Tout le monde sait que tu deviens complètement barge quand tu ne sais pas quelque chose.»

Mais chaque fille était trop occupée à cracher des insultes à l'autre, comme des sorts lancés à la vitesse de la lumière, pour accorder de l'attention à leur seul et unique auditoire.

«Par le caleçon en crocodile de Merlin ! Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je ne pouvais pas te le dire ! Ca n'aurait pas été romantique du tout si Fred ne t'avait pas dévoilé lui-même ses sentiments pour toi ! Mais après, ce stupide Lee n'a pas pu la fermer, et tu as tout découvert ! Je te jure que j'aurais dû lui scotcher la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler à tout jamais !»

«En fait, tu aurais dû _me_ scotcher la bouche Ginny. Dommage, quand on voit que tu aurais dû le faire il y a exactement 47 minutes et 13 secondes.»

«Ah oui ? Eh bien tu, tu... attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?»

«47 minutes et 25 secondes maintenant, pour être exacte.»

«Doux Merlin, Granger ! Tu dois vraiment être aussi précise sur tout ? Dis-nous juste ce qu'il s'est passé, veux-tu ?»

Elle lui lança un regard furieux, avant de reporter ses yeux sur Ginny.

«Tes parents savent pour Fred et moi.» soupira-t-elle.

Les sonnettes d'alarme retentirent plus fort et plus clairement que jamais dans l'esprit de Drago alors qu'il assimilait la dernière phrase.

«Ils savent ?» déglutit-il.

Hermione acquiesça.

«Alors pourquoi est-ce que je reste ici, bordel ? Je m'en vais !»

Tournant brusquement le dos au Terrier, il tenta de partir, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas assez rapide : sa petite amie s'était débrouillée pour le retenir avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître.

«Bon sang, Gin ! Laisse-moi, tu veux ? Ou je te jure que je transplane !»

«Tu n'as pas encore passé le permis ! Tu vas te désartibuler !»

«Exactement ! Mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque ! Je préfère me désartibuler que me retrouver en face de ta famille ! Merlin, même voir Tu-Sais-Qui danser en tutu rose est plus attrayant ! Hum... Deux secondes.»

Il fit une pause, fronçant le nez de dégoût.

«Je retire ça. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Alors laisse-moi partir ! Et Granger !»

Tournant les talons, avec Ginny toujours cramponnée à lui, il regarda Hermione et lui murmura d'un ton acide :

«Avant qu'ils ne s'impatientent et ne viennent ici vérifier si tu vas bien, retourne à l'intérieur ! Allez ! Oust ! Oust !»

Les deux filles jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Drago et ses bras qui s'agitaient, son masque de calme et de froideur laissé au fond à gauche de son tiroir à chaussettes, avant d'exploser d'un rire incontrôlable.

Drago pâlit.

«Vous me faites quoi, là ? Arrêtez de rire, ils vont nous entendre !»

Mais elles continuèrent de pouffer. Et pouffer. Et pouffer. Et...

«Hermione ?»

Les trois jeunes gens se glacèrent. Merde. Lee.

«Hermione, tu es encore là ? Fred est inquiet, il trouve que tu mets du temps à revenir... Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce que Malefoy fait...»

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Hermione le bâillonna de ses mains.

«Lee, écoute très attentivement ce que je vais te dire, et tais-toi, compris ?»

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas parler, avec les mains d'Hermione sur la bouche, mais il hocha tout de même la tête. A ce signal, elle enchaîna :

«Malefoy est ici parce que Ginny et lui allaient révéler à Mr. et Mrs. Weasley que... eh bien, quelque chose, mais après le fiasco d'aujourd'hui, ce n'est manifestement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Ce serait trop pour eux. Donc dès que je te laisserai partir, tu n'as pas intérêt à crier ou à faire sauter notre couverture, OK ? Ou je te jure que tu le regretteras !»

Lorsque Lee acquiesça, Hermione retira ses mains.

Respirant profondément, Lee faisait de son mieux pour calmer son cerveau en ébullition, avant que la complexité de tout cela ne le fasse hurler. Mais enfin, que savaient Malefoy et Ginny de si important qu'ils devaient en informer les parents des jumeaux, mais ne pouvaient pas le faire maintenant, parce qu'après la nouvelle au sujet de Fred et Hermione... ils ne seraient pas capables de le supporter ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ruminer ces informations plus longtemps, la voix de Malefoy le tira de ses pensées.

«Granger, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Il ne peut même plus respirer correctement, il est pratiquement en hyperventilation, franchement, lui dire que nous allions révéler quelque chose à ses parents (1) ! A moins qu'il ne soit un imbécile fini comme Crabbe et Goyle, il s'est déjà rendu compte que ça veut dire que Weaslette et moi sommes ensemble !»

Lee se glaça, horrifié jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Oh, non... Il n'avait pas bien entendu ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Oh, Merlin, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, faites que la rumeur selon laquelle Malefoy et Ginny se seraient embrassés dans le Hall d'entrée soit fausse !

Drago se figea lorsqu'il vit Lee se figer (2).

«Et voilà, tu l'as fait ! C'EST un imbécile, espèce d'abruti ! Je veux dire, il a vu Hermione bécoter Fred, et il a cru qu'elle l'étranglait ! Bien sûr qu'il ne réaliserait pas que tu es mon petit-ami !»

Lee frémit. Oh, Morgane. Il avait bien entendu. Ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Alors ça... ça voulait dire...

Silence.

Et puis...

«...IL EST QUOI ?»

«Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire voler notre couverture, bon sang !»

Hermione lui donna rapidement un coup de pied...là. Et fort, le coup de pied. Très très fort.

«Hé, Hermione, tout va bien dehors ?» brailla une voix.

«Oui ! Tout va bien, Harry ! Lee m'a juste trouvée pendant que je réfléchissais, et, hum, tu me connais, quand je pense... Je suis complètement déconnectée, et Lee m'a juste surprise en essayant de me parler, alors je l'ai accidentellement assommé. Je reviens dès qu'il revient à lui. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir ici, reste avec les autres en attendant qu'ils se réveillent !»

«Pas de problème, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit !»

«D'accord !»

Drago et Ginny fixèrent Hermione, purement et totalement incrédules.

«Tout va bien ? Tu as vu comme tu l'as frappé fort ? Et dans les bijoux de famille, en plus ! J'ai mal pour lui ! Il ne pourra plus marcher droit pendant des jours !»

«Maman, aller dormir ? Dormir ? Elle est allée dormir après avoir tout découvert, pour Fred et toi ? Je pensais qu'elle aurait commencé à organiser le mariage, ou un truc du genre ! Alors pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, étais-tu tellement stressée ?»

Hermione tressaillit à l'entente du mot «mariage», et soupira.

«Elle n'est pas allée dormir, Gin.»

«Mais tu viens juste de dire... Par les jambes poilues de Merlin, est-ce que quelqu'un l'a assommée ?»

Hermione soupira encore une fois.

«Honnêtement, je n'ai pas la force de tout expliquer maintenant.»

«Mince, Hermione ! Tu n'as pas la force d'expliquer quelque chose ? C'est la première fois que ça arrive ! Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce si dérangeant que tu sortes avec Fred ?»

Drago, surpris, se tourna vers Ginny.

«Tu ne sais pas ? Comment peux-tu _ne pas_ savoir ?»

«Oh, je t'en prie ! Comment _fais-tu_ pour tout savoir sur tout le monde ?»

«Weasley, tu es aveugle ? Ou crétine ? Ou les deux ? Ta mère croit dur comme fer que Granger et Weasmoche vont finir par se mettre ensemble !»

Ginny ne quittait pas Drago du regard, toujours aussi confuse.

«Hum... Il y a six «Weasmoche» dont tu pourrais parler... Lequel est-ce ?»

Drago se frappa le front.

«Tu dois vivre sous un rocher pour ne pas avoir remarqué ça, minimum ! Je ne vais dire le nom qu'une seule fois, ne me le fais jamais répéter ou entendre ! La belette de laquelle je parle – et dont ta mère pense apparemment être _l'âme soeur de Granger_ – est ton lourdaud de frère, _Ron_ !»

L'esprit de Ginny était surbooké.

«Maman...pense...que Ron est...de Hermione...oh mon...»

Silence.

Et puis...

«...IL EST QUOI ?»

«Chuut ! Ils vont t'entendre, bordel !»

Ginny ignora son avertissement.

«Ron ? Ron ? Comme dans mon frère totalement immature Ron ?»

Drago acquiesça.

«Mais... Mais c'est totalement aberrant ! Je veux dire, sincèrement... Ils se disputent tout le temps ! Tout le temps ! Ils mettraient le feu à leur maison, et à six rues en plus, s'ils habitaient ensemble ! Comment est-ce que Maman peut les voir comme un... un couple ?»

«Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.» fit Drago en haussant les épaules.

«C'est pas bon du tout, ça ! Vraiment, vraiment, infiniment et défintivement pas bon ! Quand Maman se met une idée en tête...elle n'abandonne jamais avant sa réalisation ! Douce Circé... Hermione ! Je n'en avais aucune idée ! Je suis désolée, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons trouver une solution à ce...désagrément. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin que tu me dises **exactement** ce qu'il s'est passé.»

Hermione soupira encore.

«C'est bon, Gin. Et comme je peux difficilement expliquer quelque chose, là tout de suite, et si je vous le montrais, à la place ?»

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. Bientôt, une Pensine flotta devant elle.

«Tu nous fais quoi, là, Granger ? Et s'ils voyaient... ?»

«Calme-toi, Malefoy. Je l'ai amenée de la chambre de Ginny, et Molly et les autres ne sont pas à côté. Maintenant, dépéchez-vous et plongez dans la Pensine si vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que je ne blague pas du tout quand je dis que je ne peux pas vous expliquer !»

«Au fait, et Jordan ?»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?»

«Ben, on ne peut pas le laisser là, non ? Ce ne sont pas exactement les temps les plus sûrs.»

«Il est inconscient. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, il ne le saurait pas.»

«Doux Salazar ! Et moi qui pensais que la rouquine avait un mauvais caractère... Mais toi Granger, tu remportes la palme haut la main ! Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Rouquine ?»

«Tais-toi, et va dans la Pensine d'Hermione à trois. Ou nous te laissons là ! Un, deux, et trois !»

Si quelqu'un passait par là à ce moment précis, il aurait pu entendre un marmonnement indigné ressemblant vaguement à «Ah, les filles...», avant de voir trois adolescents disparaître brusquement.

* * *

(1)ses parents à elle (donc les parents de Ginny, donc Mr. et Mrs. Weasley. Comment ça vous aviez compris ? ^^)

(2)J'adore cette phrase, en anglais ça donne «Draco froze as he saw Lee freeze.» Vraiment, je trouve ça stylé... Je suis la seule ? Oui ? Bon, ok... ^^

**Ah làlà, je suis sadique... Parce que oui, le chapitre 3 est découpé en plusieurs morceaux, même si je ne sais pas encore combien, et donc pendant x chapitres, vous allez devoir supporter MES fins de chapitre... Mouahahaha !**

**Sinon, si vous avez une idée sur ce qu'il s'est passé (et même si vous n'en avez pas, d'ailleurs ^^), c'est le bouton bleu en bas ! Celui qui trouvera gagnera mon estime éternelle (je sais que vous en rêvez tous en secret ! ^^) !**

**Biiiiz !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour le mini retard, je vous jure que j'essaye de poster depuis vendredi, mais il y a un gros bug sur le site, et je viens de voir la solution sur le forum...Mouhaha, je peux même déjouer les bugs, je sens le pouvoir qui entre en mooiiii... Ok, j'ai compris, je sais où est la sortie ^^ **

**Je sais, il est moitié plus court que les deux derniers, mais de un, la suite s'enchaîne très rapidement après ça, et de deux, si vous avez pensé que j'étais sadique au dernier chapitre, vous allez voir, ce n'était qu'un échauffement ^^**

**Sinon, en parlant du dernier chapitre, je suis un peu déçue : je sais que j'étais en retard, mais quand même...deux reviews, quoi... D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup à On m'appelle Lucette et à CreAamiiiiiiXx (j'ai mis le bon nombre de i ? xD) ! A bon entendeur, salut !**

**Disclaimer : blablabla...rien à moi...blablabla...notre déesse...blablabla...JKR...blablabla...x . eya.x...blablabla...**

**Et je ne vous retrouve pas en bas, pour ne pas gâcher ce suspens indescriptible (hum hum ^^), et aussi pour que vous soyez assez énervés pour mettre des reviews ^^**

**Voilà donc le 4ème chapitre, avec au programme des fiançailles, Lee, et du hachis Parmentier ! **

* * *

Chapitre 4

_Rappel du chapitre 3 :_

«Au fait, et Jordan ?»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?»

«Ben, on ne peut pas le laisser là, non ? Ce ne sont pas exactement les temps les plus sûrs.»

«Il est inconscient. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, il ne le saurait pas.»

«Doux Salazar ! Et moi qui pensais que la rouquine avait un mauvais caractère... Mais toi Granger, tu remportes la palme haut la main ! Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Rouquine ?»

«Tais-toi, et va dans la Pensine d'Hermione à trois. Ou nous te laissons là ! Un, deux, et trois !»

Si quelqu'un passait par là à ce moment précis, il aurait pu entendre un marmonnement indigné ressemblant vaguement à «Ah, les filles...», avant de voir trois adolescents disparaître brusquement.

* * *

Des grognements se firent entendre lorsque les trois adolescents atterrirent sur le plancher en bois du Terrier.

«Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal» se plaignit Hermione.

«La prochaine fois, avertis-nous, tu veux ?»

«Ca n'aurait fait aucune différence.» rétorqua-t-elle, irritée.

«Ca n'aurait fait aucune différence ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu aurais pu invoquer un coussin...»

«J'ai déjà essayé, et laisse-moi te dire que ça ne marche pas. Les sorts ne fonctionnentt pas dans une Pensine. Maintenant, silence, et regardez ! Ca va bientôt commencer !» ordonna-t-elle.

«Merlin, Hermione, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais est-ce que tu pourrais être un peu – aïe ! Drago, qu'est-ce que...»

«Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à Jordan ! Elle est totalement impitoyable en ce moment, alors tais-toi, avant de subir le même sort que lui !»

«Je ne peux _pas_ 'subir le même sort que lui' ! La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais une fille, pas un garçon. Franchement, Drago, je savais que tu étais lâche, mais je n'avais jamis réalisé que c'était à ce point là.»

Avant que Drago ne puisse répliquer, Hermione lui donna brusquement un coup de coude, et il se tut. Il ne voulait pas l'agacer encore plus. Bien sûr, il était lâche, mais enfin, il était un Serpentard ! Pas un crétin de Gryffondor ! Il en remerciait d'ailleurs Merlin tous les jours ; s'il l'était, il serait probablement sans tête, sans jambes, sans bras, sans nez, sans bouche et sans doigts aujourd'hui. Sincèrement, les Gryffondors n'étaient pas courageux, ils étaient bouchés. Mais, se dit-il alors qu'il prêtait enfin attention à la scène qui se jouait en face de lui, il devait l'être aussi – bouché. Après tout, il sortait avec une Gryffondor.

* * *

_Mémoire d'Hermione_

«Coucou, Fred !» salua Hermione tandis que l'interpellé descendait les escaliers.

Il la regarda pendant un long moment avant de murmurer :

«Salut.»

A présent, c'était Hermine qui le fixait. Quelque chose ne tournait assurément pas rond. Puis, Fred se tourna vers George, qui était trop occupé à s'empiffrer pour noter quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

«Où est Maman ?»

«Elle est sortie avec Papa» répondit George en levant finalement les yeux de son assiette.

«Et elle revient dans combien de temps ?» demanda Fred rageusement.

George fronça les sourcils. Au nom du ciel, qu'avait bien pu faire leur mère pour énerver autant Fred ?

«Dans un moment. Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne mangerais pas avec moi ?» proposa George, sachant que la pensée de la nourriture rassérénerai un peu Fred.

Cependant, même si Fred obéit à son frère et s'assit, il ne faisait que picorer indifféremment dans son assiette. George le fixa, puis lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Mais à en juger par son expression perdue, elle ne savait pas plus que lui ce qui n'allait pas chez Fred.

Tentant de briser la tension presque palpable, George demanda à Fred où était Lee. Sauf que, à en juger par la colère qui s'empara soudain du visage de Fred, ce n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Il avait juste ajouté de l'huile sur un feu qui n'en avait manifestement pas besoin.

Fred repoussa son assiette, et, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à «Probablement toujours choqué», il se leva et s'éloigna. Les yeux d'Hermione et de George s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

«Fred ?» l'appela précautionneusement Hermione.

L'interpellé s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

«Oui ?» répondit-il à voix basse.

«Est-ce que tu vas revenir manger plus tard ?»

«Non. Pas faim.»

A ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

Quand Harry, Ron, Bill et Charlie descendirent dans la cuisine, ils étaient trop accaparés par leur estomac pour remarquer que George et Hermione avaient les yeux dans le vague, chacun arborant une expression de totale incrédulité. En fait, ce ne fut que lorsque Ron demanda à Hermione de lui passer la carafe de Bièreaubeurre et ne reçut aucune réponse qu'il leva les yeux et vit leurs visages.

«Eh ben, vous deux ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme !» s'exclama-t-il, les faisant ainsi reprendre pied dans la réalité, en même temps que Harry et les deux autres Weasley levaient la tête.

«A mon avis, c'est parce que nous venons juste d'en voir un.» hésita George, avant de suivre l'exemple de Fred et de picorer dans son assiette, l'air absent.

«Je...Je le crois pas!» s'écria Hermione.

«Tu ne crois pas quoi ?» demandèrent les quatre nouveaux venus à l'unisson.

«C'est du hachis Parmentier.» annonça-t-elle en pointant la nourriture.

Ils lui lancèrent un regard perdu, mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

«C'est le plat _préféré_ de Fred»

Les regards perdus persistèrent.

«Et... Et il a dit qu'il n'était _pas _d'humeur à en manger !» termina-t-elle, hystérique. (1)

Les regards perdus s'évanouirent alors qu'ils la regardaient, éberlués. Fred ? Pas vouloir manger ? Pas même... pas même... du hachis Parmentier ?

Silence.

Et puis...

«...IL EST QUOI ?»

Après un long moment de silence pétrifié, tout le monde commença à picorer dans son assiette, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il arrivait à Fred et qui l'affectait...aussi gravement. Soudain, ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées lorsque la porte d'une des chambres claqua bruyamment. Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux, ils virent Lee pratiquement voler au-dessus des escaliers et foncer vers eux tellement vite qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un guépard.

«GEORGE !»

George soupira. Quoi que ce fût, «ce» avait intérêt à être une bonne nouvelle. Il n'était pas de l'humeur la plus bavarde qui fût, en ce moment. Enfin, personne dans la cuisine ne l'était non plus, avec leur esprit focalisé sur Fred...et, hum... cette attitude étrange qu'il adoptait, comme ça, sans aucun avertissement.

«C'est... C'est Fred !»

«Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»

Oh, il aurait dû le savoir ! Fred... Ne pas être d'humeur à manger ? Particulièrement quand il y avait un plat auquel il n'aurait jamais tourné le dos ? Son jumeau devait être malade ! Et pas une petite maladie, non, c'était une maladie incurable – une de celles dont la seule guérison est...la mort !

Tout le monde se tut, attendant de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Fred Weasley.

«Il...il est FIANCE !»

Silence.

Et puis...

«...IL EST QUOI ?»

* * *

Ginny et Drago détournèrent leur regard de la scène vers Hermione, horrifiés. Cette dernière sourit faiblement avant de murmurer :

«Croyez-moi, ça va devenir bien pire.»

«Pire ? Comment ça pourrait être pire ?» explosa Ginny.

«Tu vas voir.» répondit-elle seulement.

* * *

Harry jeta un oeil au visage pâle d'Hermione, grimaça et demanda :

«Tu blagues, non ?»

«J'ai bien peur que non» le détrompa Lee en secouant la tête.

Voyant que les autres étaient toujours en état de choc, Harry décida d'obtenir lui-même plus de réponses.

«Comment...tu le sais ? Et...à qui ?»

«Fred fouillait dans la chambre de ses parents, pour voir si il y avait les produits de farces et attrapes que leur avait confisqué. Je passais là par hasard, et je l'ai aidé. On aurait bien appelé George, mais on avait peur que quelqu'un entre, et on avait oublié nos baguettes dans la chambre où on dort, alors on devait faire vite. Fred regardait dans leur tiroir à sous-vêtements, et...ben...il a trouvé des faire-part de mariage à la place...» expliqua Lee.

«Mais à qui, alors ? A Angelina, non ? Fred et elle sont très proches, Maman les a vus et elle a dû s'imaginer n'importe quoi. C'est ça, hein ?» dit enfin George.

«Non, ce n'est pas Angelina. Ca aurait été beaucoup mieux.» frissonna Lee.

«Qui, alors ?» interrogea Hermione, reprenant enfin pied dans la réalité.

Lee frissonna encore une fois.

«Je commence enfin à me sentir moins nauséeux. Je ferais mieux de ne pas dire son nom maintenant.»

«Très bien ! Je vais aller voir moi-même !» s'écria-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise avec une telle force que le pauvre objet alla s'écraser sur le mur, et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Les autres la suivirent.

* * *

Ginny mordit sa lèvre en regardant Hermione. A en juger par son expression ravagée, les évènements allaient devenir encore plus déplaisants. Se tournant vers son petit-ami, elle lui murmura, afin d'être sûre qu'Hermione n'entende pas :

«Qui penses-tu que ce soit ?»

Drago haussa les épaules.

«Sais pas. En voyant l'attitude de Jordan, on croirait que ton frère est fiancé à Mimi Geignarde ou à...»

«BULLSTRODE ? COMME DANS MILLICENT BULLSTRODE ?»

* * *

(1) En fait, dans l'originale, Hermione dit que Fred n'a pas faim, mais comme nous on met «avoir» comme auxiliaire, j'ai un peu trafiqué l'expression ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! Avant tout, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews (apparemment, la plainte marche mieux que la corruption ^^) ! Ensuite, je vous annonce que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette magnifique fic qu'est HE'S WHAT ? ^^**

**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui mettent l'histoire en story alert ou en favoris, mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews (c'pas bieeen !), ça fait plaisir quand même ! Bien sûr le mieux est de mettre l'histoire en story alert ou en favoris ET de laisser une review, mais on peut pas tout avoir ^^'**

**Disclaimer :**** Honnêtement, la flemme, alors que c'est le même depuis le premier chapitre ^^'**

**Honnêtement, c'est LE passage de la fic où tout part en cacahuète. E vas-y que je te fiance avec quelqu'un, et vas-y que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre... C'est le bordel complet ! M'enfin...**

**Au programme : FiançailleS, Mrs Weasley, Hermione en colère II : le retour, et une diminution d'espérance de vie plus que dramatique pour notre Survivant, Elu, etc. préféré !**

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 5

_Rappel du chapitre 4 :_

Ginny mordit sa lèvre en regardant Hermione. A en juger par son expression ravagée, les évènements allaient devenir encore plus déplaisants. Se tournant vers son petit-ami, elle lui murmura, afin d'être sûre qu'Hermione n'entendrait pas :

«Qui penses-tu que ce soit ?»

Drago haussa les épaules.

«Sais pas. En voyant la façon dont Jordan se comportait, on croirait que ton frère est fiancé à Mimi Geignarde ou à...»

«BULLSTRODE ? COMME DANS MILLICENT BULLSTRODE ?»

* * *

Drago acquiesça.

«Oui, quelqu'un comme...» s'interrompit-il brusquement.

Il se tourna vers Ginny. Si l'on excluait l'hypothèse que sa petite-amie soit en réalité un homme déguisé, ce n'était pas elle qui venait de crier. En fait, ce cri sonnait comme une voix masculine, exactement comme la voix de... Potter.

«Ce n'est pas toi qui a crié, hein ?»

Ginny lui lança un regard plein d'appréhension. Nan, définitivement pas elle, alors ça voulait dire que...

«Oh. Je vois.» dit-il aussi calmement que s'il avait annoncé un grand soleil sur Marseille, avec une température de 20°C et un vent nord nord-est sur la moitié du pays.

Puis, assez logiquement, il perdit ce calme si magnifique quelques secondes plus tard.

«MAIS BON SANG, A QUOI PENSAIT TA MERE ?»

«PENSAIT ? A QUOI ELLE PENSAIT ? VISIBLEMENT, ELLE NE PENSAIT PAS DU TOUT !»

* * *

Le silence envahit la pièce. Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Les heures auraient aussi bien pu s'écouler avant que le silence ne soit rompu. Même si ce silence était, et de beaucoup, préférable aux larmes silencieuses d'Hermione.

Ron grogna. Sa tendance à la possessivité s'emparait encore de lui.

«Donne-moi ça.» ordonna-t-il sèchement en arrachant les papiers des mains d'Harry.

Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi penser. Il adorait Mrs Weasley, il l'aimait comme une mère, et comprenait pourquoi elle fouinait dans les affaires de tout le monde ; elle pensait faire au mieux. Il comprenait ça... Mais cette fois, ses incursions étaient allées trop loin. Il soupira, et se dit qu'au moins, la situation ne pouvait pas s'empirer...

Pauvre innocent.

Car bien sûr, aussi cliché que cela puisse être, la situation s'empira.

«Eh bien, félicitations, Ron. Tu vas te marier.» annonça George.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

«Tu te fiches de moi.»

«Non, pas du tout»

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lee, mais il semblait tout aussi éberlué qu'eux, avant de dire :

«Croyez-moi, je l'apprends en même temps que vous. Ou je n'aurais pas descendu les escaliers, tout à l'heure. Je serais resté ici, choqué.»

«Avec qui ?» soupira Ron.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas voir par toi-même ? Parce que, franchement, je ne veux rien lire de plus là-dessus. Et si tu étais fiancé à Pattenrond, ou quelque chose comme ça ? J'ai eu ma dose d'horreur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, là, merci bien.»

En marmonnant, Ron jeta les feuilles qu'il avait à la main par terre, et déchira celles que George tenait. Puis il respira profondément pour tenter de calmer son pauvre petit coeur terrifié, et regarda les papiers. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber sur le tapis, bouleversé. Personne n'osa aller le réconforter, ou même lui demander la cause de cette détresse apparente. Ils étaient peut-être des Gryffondor, mais ils ne se sentaient pas spécialement courageux, à ce moment-là.

* * *

«Ils n'auraient pas pu choisir un AUTRE moment pour perdre leur courage ? Pour une fois qu'ils ne sont pas en danger de mort ! Bordel, dites au moins qui est la fille ! Ou le suspense va me tuer !» s'écria Drago.

Il l'aurait bien demandé à Granger, mais elle semblait si anéantie qu'il savait ne pouvoir lui soutirer aucune réponse.

«Drago, la ferme ! Tu ne crois pas qu'Hermione est assez désespérée comme ça ?»

Dès que les mots sortirent de la bouche de Ginny, quelque chose s'imposa à eux. Hermione semblait encore plus désespérée à la vue du visage de Ron, quand il avait découvert le nom de sa fiancée. Leurs têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers Hermione, qui fixait le sol, abattue.

«Oh non. Pas moyen. Ma mère... Elle n'aurait pas fait ça, si ?» demanda Ginny misérablement.

«Si oui, il n'y pas d'autre explication. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son cerveau a dû s'échapper de son crâne. Il faudra qu'on lui lance un sortilège d'Attraction, parce que ça... C'est de la démence pure et simple ! Pour l'amour du ciel, ils n'ont que QUINZE ans ! (1) Ils sont trop jeunes pour être fiancés ! Ils ne devraient même pas sortir avec quelqu'un ! Ils sont censés attendre jusqu'à leurs dix-huit ou vingt ans, bordel ! Puis ils pourraient se marier dix ans après, et à ce moment-là ils peuvent commencer à se bécoter !»

Silence.

Et puis...

«JE NE LE CROIS PAS ! DRAGO MALEFOY A PARLE COMME UN PERE VIEUX-JEU !»

* * *

Ron parla enfin.

«J-je ne le crois pas ! Elle m'a fiancé à...»

«Non ! le coupa Harry. Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! George ne veut pas l'entendre ! Charlie ne veut pas l'entendre ! Bill ne veut pas l'entendre ! Lee ne veut pas l'entendre ! Hermione ne veut pas l'entendre ! Alors n'ait pas le culot de le dire ! Parce que je jure que je sais, je _sais_ que si tu oses, je vais perdre dix ans de vie ! Et, en tant que le-garçon-qui-ne-semble-pas-hors-de-danger, je t'assure que ça change tout pour moi !»

Lorsque Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, il fut interrompu. _Encore_. Mais pas par Harry.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?»

Tout le monde fit volte-face, et vit Mr et Mrs Weasley dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Au fond de la pièce, Charlie marmonna :

«Et elle ose nous demander _à nous _ce qu'il se passe !»

«Eh bien ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites tous dans ma chambre ?»

«Eh bien ? Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi Ron et Fred sont fiancés ?» singea Bill

«Fiancés ? Comment ça, fiancés ?» s'étouffa Mr Weasley.

Mrs Weasley regarda ses pieds, gênée.

«Molly, chérie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?»

«Les garçons sont fiancés.» soupira-t-elle

Soudain, elle releva la tête et fixa Bill joyeusement.

«Tu peux arrêter de voir cette Vélane, maintenant que tu es aussi fiancé ! Ainsi que George et Charlie.»

Les réactions furent instantanées.

«C'est vraiment dommage, vu que Fleur et moi sommes déjà fiancés.»

«Désolé, mais je préférerais me marier avec un dragon plutôt qu'avec la première fille venue, et que tu auras choisie à ma place.»

«Je m'auto-frapperai avec ma batte de Batteur, m'infligeant ainsi un irréparable dommage cérébral, juste avant le mariage.»

Mrs Weasley fixa sévèrement ses fils.

«Très bien, j'aurai juste à vous surveiller étroitement à partir de maintenant, alors. De toute façon, j'ai parlé à la mère de chacune de ces filles, et elles ont toutes accepté immédiatement.»

Ses yeux dérapèrent vers Hermione, puis reprit :

«Enfin, il ne me reste qu'une mère à voir. Mais une fois que ce sera fait, tout sera définitif pour vous, les garçons !» rayonna Mrs Weasley.

Si les autres ne remarquèrent pas son coup d'oeil à Hermione avant le «Il ne me reste qu'une mère à voir», Ron oui. Et par la jarretière de Papy Dumby, il était agacé. Pas question, pas question qu'il la laisse faire ça !

«Pas question que je te laisse parler à sa mère !» rugit Ron, furieux.

Sa mère resta bouche bée.

«Tu sais à qui tu es fiancé, n'est-ce pas ?»

«Oui ! Et je ne te laisserai pas faire !»

«Mais, Ronald chéri, je ne comprends pas. Vous paraissez tellement amoureux ! Le couple parfait !»

«Oh, la ferme ! Le couple parfait, mon cul oui !»

«Ronald Weasley, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !»

«Ah oui ? Eh bien tu sais quoi ? JE M'EN FOUS ! Je te parle comme je veux, merde !»

Molly soupira avant de se tourner vers son mari :

«Chéri, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils réagissent excessivement ?»

Mr Weasley la fixa, incrédule, comme pour dire : «Chérie, ne serais-tu pas un peu à côté de la plaque ?»

Elle soupira encore une fois.

«Ah, les garçons. Les hommes...»

Puis, réalisant que quelqu'un manquait :

«Où est Fred ?»

«Dans notre chambre. Il saute de joie à l'annonce de ses fiançailles.» ironisa George.

Molly, ne notant pas le sarcasme, sourit largement.

«Enfin, quelqu'un est heureux de son couple ! Millicent est une fille merveilleuse !»

«Euh...» hésita Harry.

«Oui, chéri ?»

«Hum... En fait... Je pensais que George disait ça ironi...»

«Oh, je suis désolée, trésor ! Excuse ma négligence, ça arrive quand on viellit. Mais oublions ça, tu vas te marier aussi ! Alors, ne te sens pas laissé pour compte !»

Harry se figea.

«Avec qui ?»

«Avec Ginny, bien sûr !»

* * *

«PAS QUESTION JE LAISSE CA ARRIVER !» vociféra Drago, attirant Ginny contre lui.

«Tu es à moi, seulement à moi. Peu importe si Mère ou Père ne sont pas d'accord. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère et ses idées tordues, on s'enfuira pour se marier, si besoin est ! Hors de question que je te laisse épouser Potter, ta mère peut dire adieu à cette fantaisie !»

Si Ginny n'avait pas été hébétée par le choc, elle aurait pensé que ce que Drago disait était mignon. Mais sur le moment, elle était trop surprise. Secouant la tête d'incrédulité, elle conclut que sa mère, si douce et si aimante, avait finalement perdu la raison.

* * *

«Je suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Je le suis sincèrement, et ne soyez pas offensée, mais... JE NE VAIS PAS ME MARIER AVEC GINNY !»

Mrs Weasley regarda Harry, ne cachant pas son incrédulité. Elle n'avait manifestement pas été préparée à une quelconque résistance d'Harry.

«Mais Harry, je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ?»

«PARCE QUE JE SUIS DEJA AMOUREUX DE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !»

Silence.

«Qui ?» demandèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

Et Harry, bouleversé comme il l'était, répondit honnêtement :

«PANSY PARKINSON !»

* * *

Drago s'étouffa brusquement. Pansy ? Comme dans Pansy Parkinson, la Serpentard ? Celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur ? Et Potter était...amoureux de...

«...IL EST QUOI ?»

Tout le monde fixa Harry, stupéfiés. Ron soupira. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il encore surpris ?

«Je ne pense pas que quelque chose puisse me surprendre encore.» dit-il en secouant la tête, avant de sourire.

«Drago ?»

«Ouais ?»

«Est-ce que mon frère est en train de sourire, après avoir entendu que Harry est amoureux de Parkinson ? Je veux dire, un sourire sincère ?»

«Ouais... Je pense que oui.»

«Ah. Je vois.»

Il y eut un court moment de silence avant qu'elle ne crie :

«...IL EST QUOI ?»

* * *

Cette, fois, toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent Ron, éberluées. Mais Ron ne leur accordait aucune attention. Là maintenant, il devait s'occuper de problèmes autrement plus importants.

«Maman, tu vas annuler les fiançailles. Toutes.» annonça-t-il fermement.

«Je ne vais pas faire une chose pareille ! Jeune homme, tu vas te marier...»

«Avec Daphné Greengrass. Je sors avec elle, et elle est l'unique personne avec laquelle j'envisagerai de me marier.»

* * *

Le cerveau de Drago poussa un hurlement de protestation. Il n'avait pas bien entendu. Il n'avait pas pu bien entendre. Si ? Greengrass ? La Princesse Glaçon de Serpentard ? Et Weasmoche était en couple avec elle...

«...IL EST QUOI ?»

Ginny gémit et s'effondra par terre.

«Hermione, geignit-elle, sors-nous de là. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je ne veux plus _tout _savoir. En fait, je pense que j'aurais mieux fait de ne _rien _savoir. Que quelqu'un me lance le sortilège d'Amnésie. S'il vous plaît. Mon coeur ne peux plus rien supporter !»

* * *

«Je te remercie, Ron. Je te remercie vraiment. Je viens juste de perdre quinze ans de vie grâce à toi.»

«Pas de problème, mec. Pas de problème du tout.»

«Et dire que je pensais que moi étant dans ma période de fantasme sur Luna Lovegood était choquant.» soupira George.

Le silence remplit la pièce... Encore.

* * *

«...IL EST QUOI ? LUNA ? NON ! JE REFUSE TOTALEMENT ! PAS MOYEN ! C'EST MA MEILLEURE AMIE ! IL NE PEUT PAS FANTASMER SUR ELLE !» s'époumonna Ginny.

«Je pensais que Granger était ta meilleure amie ?»

«Non, elle est comme ma soeur ! Et George ne peut pas fantasmer sur ma meilleure amie !»

«Et pourquoi ça ?»

«Mais parce que ça n'a aucun sens !»

«Donc, la relation entre Hermione et ton frère Fred n'a pas de sens non plus.»

Silence.

«Touché. Et...Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu viens d'appeler Hermione et Fred par leurs prénoms ?»

«Ouaip. J'imagine que je m'échinerais à tenter de donner un sens à tout ça, et à tenter de ne pas devenir fou, alors pourquoi je ne deviendrais pas fou ?»

«Ca n'a aucun sens.»

«Bien sûr que ça n'a aucun sens. Nous sommes dans une autre dimension...flottant...et volant... Nous allons de plus en plus loin, tels de petits oiseaux !» (2)

Blanc.

«On l'a perdu.»

«Yeeeeeeees !»

«HERMIONE !»

* * *

«CA... CA DEVIENT RIDICULE !» brailla Mrs Weasley

«Ne m'en parle pas ! Acquiesça Charlie. Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'ajouterais pas mon grain de sel à ce ridicule ? Je crois que je suis amoureux aussi ! Et d'une dragonne !»

«Je pense, commenta Ron, que rester avec ces dragons cracheurs de feu a brûlé ton neurone.»

«Ca, ou alors, après avoir vécu si longtemps avec ceette famille, il est devenu cinglé.» renifla Lee.

«Possible» fit Bill en hochant la tête.

«Je plaisantais, les gars.»

«Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je pense que chacun de nous pourrait croire à n'importe quoi» dit Harry, amusé.

«Même si le ''n'importe quoi'' comporte le fait que Rogue adore secrètement les Gryffondor, et qu'il met chaque soir un boxer rouge et or avec des mignons petits chaussons duveteux en forme de lapins ?» sifflota George

«Non, quand même pas» répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils

George éclata de rire.

«Avec tout se qui se passe, tu _blagues_ à un moment pareil ! Incroyable !» souffla Hermione.

Molly sourit gentiment à Hermione :

«Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. Je connais tes sentiments pour Ron. Vous deux allez vous marier, malgré son...»

«Pas question.»

Fred avait finalement fait son apparition. Dans le fond de la pièce, on aurait pu entendre Harry marmonner :

«Elle essaye de marier Ron et Hermione ? Par le string porte-bonheur de Voldemort, je viens de perdre cinq autres précieuses années !»

«Hé, je croyais que tu en perdrais dix si...»

«La ferme, Ron. Je n'ai plus d'années à perdre. Maintenant, je compte les mois.»

Les ignorant, Fred écouta ce que sa mère était en train de dire.

«Et en quoi les fiançailles d'Hermione te regarderaient-elles ?» disait-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Fred se renfrogna. Ce n'était probablement la meilleur moment pour annoncer à sa mère qu'il sortait avec Hermione. Elle pourrait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Et Hermione était déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça.

«On est proches.»

«C'est merveilleux, mon chéri ! Elle va donc être une formidable belle-soeur !» sourit Molly

C'était au tour d'Hermione de se renfrogner. C'était assez ! Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter ! Elle devait parler, ou elle allait éclater en morceaux !

«Vous... Vous êtes devenue complètement folle !»

Le sourire de Molly s'effaça immédiatement. Personne n'aurait pu l'en blâmer, étant donné que personne n'avait imaginé que ce soit Hermione qui, de toutes les personnes présentes, défie la matriarche si... franchement.

«Comment ?»

«Vous l'avez perdu ! Votre esprit ! Votre putain d'esprit tordu !»

* * *

«Que quelqu'un me pince.» gémit Drago.

Pince.

«AIE !»

«Tu te sens suffisamment réel, maintenant ?»

«Oui. Malheureusement.»

«Ouais. Je préférerais devenir cinglée aussi.»

* * *

Blanc. Gros blanc. Très gros blanc...

«Je compte en jours, maintenant.» se lamenta Harry.

«Tu n'es pas le seul.»

«Dieu du ciel, les enfants ! Etes-vous malades ?»

«Non ! Je ne suis pas malade ! En fait, vous devriez vous poser vous-même cette question !»

«Mais...»

«Pas de mais ! Vous êtes malade ! Complètement malade ! Vous déraillez totalement ! Si vous pensez, si vous pensez vraiment que... Ron et moi allons nous marier, je...je vais vous sortir cette idée de la tête ! Et Fred et Bullstrode ? Mais à quoi _pensiez-vous_ ?»

Mrs Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

«Non ! Il ne vaut mieux pas ! Je connais déjà la réponse... Vous... Vous ne pensiez clairement _à rien _! Et comme votre cerveau ne fonctionne manifestement pas correctement, laissez-moi clarifier tout ça : _FRED NE VA PAS SE MARIER A MILLICENT BULLSTRODE !_»

«... Allons... Hermione, chérie, je sais que vous deux êtes...proches, mais Millicent est une gentille fille. Elle est absolument parfaite pour lui. Il va l'adorer !»

«Parfaite pour lui ? Personne n'est parfait pour lui, et je jure que si c'était le cas, je m'en foutrais complètement ! Et peu importe s'il va l'adorer ou pas ! Il ne va pas se marier – pas si j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus !» bouillonna Hermione.

«Personne n'est parfait pour moi, hein ?» fit Fred en souriant d'un air satisfait.

«Ce n'est pas drôle, Fred.» répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, après s'être tournée vers lui.

S'apercevant qu'Hermione était sincèrement inquiète à propos de sa mère et des ses plans loufoques d'entremetteuse, Fred soupira. L'attirant à lui, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et lui murmura à l'oreille d'un ton apaisant :

«Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer autrement qu'avec toi.»

«Promis ? Pour toujours ?» s'enquit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, ses yeux luisants de doute.

«Oui, pour toujours, je te le promets.» dit Fred en souriant tendrement.

Hermione rayonna.

* * *

«Ca doit être la fin du monde. Je viens juste de voir Hermione s'opposer _brutalement_ à Maman, et je peux témoigner que mon frère, qui a juré sur sa vie de ne jamais être mièvre avec une fille, peu importe combien elle compte pour lui... vient d'avoir un comportement complètement guimauve avec celle que je consudère comme ma soeur.»

«Et tu sais ce qui est encore plus choquant ?»

«Quoi ?»

«C'est que je ne trouve pas ça choquant du tout. En fait, j'ai une sensation un peu chaude et floue, à l'intérieur de moi.»

Silence.

«Il faut _vraiment_ qu'on sorte d'ici.»

Soupir.

«Je sais.»

* * *

«Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?» explosa Mrs Weasley.

Mais Fred et Hermione étaient trop occupés à se noyer dans les prunelles l'un de l'autre pour avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Soupirant, George décida qu'il ferait mieux de dire la vérité. Il ferait mieux d'avertir sa mère, parce que vu comme ces deux-là se contemplaient, ils allaient bientôt commencer une séance de baisers. Mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, ces yeux se rétrécirent. Au nom du ciel, pourquoi donc les autres se rapprochaient discrètement de la fenêtre ? Oh ! Oh. Bonne idée. Après tout, quand Molly Weasley découvrirait qu'une de ses plans n'avait pas fonctionné comme elle l'avait prévu...Hum, comment le dire gentiment...Tout serait foutu. Il commença aussi à reculer vers la fenêtre.

Mr Weasley, qui avait remarqué la tentative d'évasion des enfants, ne vit pas l'utilité de le révéler à sa femme. Il lui semblait avoir saisi l'essentiel de se qu'il se passait... Et si c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait, ils auraient dû traîner Hermione et Fred avec eux ! Autrement, ces deux-là étaient _grillés_. Et il était absolument sûr qu'il n'allait pas intervenir. Ou il allait se faire flamber. (3)

«Eh bien, Mère... Mon très cher frère, Fred Weasley, est...»

Mrs Weasley tapait anxieusement du pied, la curiosité s'emparant d'elle.

«Est quoi ?» demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

«Est...amoureux...de Hermione Granger.»

A ces mots, lui et les autres se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre, prêts à sauter, au diable la jambe ou le cou cassés... Sauf que, étrangement, sa mère n'avait pas émis un son. Précautionneusement, ils jetèrent un oeil par-dessus leurs épaules pour voir ce qui la retenait, mais ils la trouvèrent les yeux dans le vide, hébétée. La seule chose qui puisse être entendue était un long...

Silence.

Et puis...

«...IL EST QUOI ?»

Son explosion avait finalement tiré Fred et Hermione de leur transe.

«Toi (elle pointa Fred), et toi (elle pointa Hermione)...êtes...êtes...»

«Amoureux, oui.» acheva dignement Hermione.

«Vous...Vous m-mentez !»

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté.

«Hmmm... Apparemment, il vous faut quelque chose de plus convaincant.»

Et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour s'employer à embrasser Fred comme jamais, juste devant la mère du sus-mentionné Fred.

* * *

Drago et Ginny restèrent bouche bée devant Hermione.

«Merde, Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi ! Tu deviens une femme !»

Hermione ne lui retourna qu'un petit sourire nerveux.

«Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.»

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

«Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?»

* * *

Hermione se recula finalement d'un Fred totalement étourdi, avant de se tourner vers Mrs Weasley.

«Si vous voulez vous obstiner dans ces couples fantaisistes que vous vous êtes mis en tête, laissez tomber, parce que ça ne va jamais se réaliser.»

«Hermione chérie, tu oublies à qui tu parles. Je suis une femme très têtue, et je ne vais pas abandonner faci...»

«Je suis enceinte.»

* * *

(1)Et toi, t'en as combien déjà ? ^^

(2)J'ai une image en tête absolument géniale de Drago avec la même expression que Luna... Mdr ^^

(3)En anglais, il y a un jeu de mots avec _toast _et _barbecue_, alors j'ai mis la nuance comme j'ai pu, mais je ne trouve pas ça très clair ^^'

**Mouhahahaha, que je suis sadique... Vous voulez la suite, hein ? (si non, j'ai l'air très conne, mais osef ^^) Eh ben ce sera... Pas tout de suite ! Enfin, le délai habituel, quoi... Une semaine... Ou deux ^^**

**Si vous voulez protester, vous révolter, m'invectiver, c'est le bouton bleu juste en-dessous. Si vous voulez rire de mon sadisme, m'applaudir, me faire partager votre admiration pour le sadisme sus-mentionné, c'est le même chemin ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey tout le monde ! Voici venuuu... Le teeemmmps... Des rires et des chaaannts... Dans l'île aux enfaaannts, c'est tous les jours le printeeemmmps...**

**Ok, poussez pas, je connais la sortie ! xD**

**Nan, sérieusement, c'est le dernier chapitre de _HE'S WHAT ?, _alors je voulais sortir une connerie ^^**

**Brefons, le mot de la fin est en bas, j'ai répondu aux reviews (merciii ! ^^), alors, ben... Je sais pas trop ce qu'il me reste à dire...**

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 6

_Rappel du chapitre 5 :_

Hermione se recula finalement d'un Fred totalement étourdi, avant de se tourner vers Mrs Weasley.

«Si vous voulez vous obstiner dans ces couples fantaisistes que vous vous êtes mis en tête, laissez tomber, parce que ça ne va jamais se réaliser.»

«Hermione chérie, tu oublies à qui tu parles. Je suis une femme très têtue, et je ne vais pas abandonner faci...»

«Je suis enceinte.»

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**BOUM !**

**BOUM!**

**BOUM!**

**BOUM!**

**BOUM!**

**BOUM!**

**BOUM!**

**BOUM!**

**BOUM!**

* * *

Hermione se leva calmement, et fit gentiment lever les deux poissons rouges

«Et non, avant que vous ne demandiez, je ne suis pas vraiment enceinte.»

Puis ils disparurent.

* * *

Cette fois, lorsqu'ils s'écroulèrent par terre, personne ne prêta attention à la douleur. Ils ne faisaient que fixer Hermione, toujours choqués.

«A-alors tu n'est pas en-enceinte, c'est ça ?» bredouilla Ginny.

«Nan.»

«Alors... Par le boxer moulant de Dumbledore... Je ne n'arrive pas à croire que je te demande ça... Mais Fred et toi... Vous... ?»

«Non !» rougit Hermione.

«Oh. renifla-t-elle. Fred est vraiment crétin. Vous n'avez même pas couché ensemble, et il a vraiment pensé t'avoir mise enceinte ?»

«Hé, ne le traite pas de crétin !»

«Dit la fille qui l'insultait toujours pour ses farces et ses entorses au règlement.» renifla encore Ginny.

Puis, voyant l'expression irritée d'Hermione, elle ajouta hâtivement :

«Donc, Maman est toujours dans les vapes ?»

«Ouaip.»

«Et les autres... ?»

«Ils sont tous réveillés, maintenant.»

«Et ils savent... que tu n'es pas... ?»

«Ouais. J'ai dû être très convaincante, mais ils me croivent maintenant.»

«Okay. Bien. Mais... Maman... Elle pense encore que tu es enceinte.»

«Et ?»

«Et ? Elle est à la limite de découvrir la vérité ! Vous allez seulement être tranquille pendant un petit moment, et... ensuite... elle va tout faire pour vous séparer !»

«J'ai donc juste à tomber enceinte pour de bon !»

Silence.

«Mais... Granger... Tu ne vas pas pouvoir... finir l'école...» s'étouffa Drago.

«Je sais !» gémit Hermione, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Les visages incrédules de Ginny et de Drago se transformèrent en expressions d'horreur.

«Et voilà, regarde ce que tu as fait, espèce d'idiot !»

«Hé, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?»

«Tu l'as fait pleurer, imbécile !»

«Je ne faisais que constater ce qu'elle savait déjà !»

«Je m'en fous ! Tu l'as fait pleurer, donc tu FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE POUR CA ! Et vite avant que tout le monde n'arrive pour connaître la raison de ses pleurs !»

«Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ?»

«Parce que je n'ai toujours pas digéré le fait qu'Hermione est prête à quitter l'école... pour un garçon ! Et pour mon frère, rien que ça !»

«Oh.»

…

…

…

…

…

«Assez vite, chéri.»

«Chut ! Je suis encore en train de réfléchir... Tu n'es pas la seule personne choquée ici, tu sais ?»

«Oh, fais juste quelque chose, tu veux !»

«Je suis un homme ! Sois patiente, tu... Aha ! Je sais ce qui va la faire taire ! Hermione ! Câlin !»

…

…

…

…

**BOUM !**

…

…

…

…

«Quand je disais ''Fais-la arrêter de pleurer'', je ne voulais pas dire ''Fais-lui faire une crise cardiaque'', bouffon !»

«Hé, je voulais juste la réconforter !»

«La réconforter ? En lui faisant un câlin ? Et en l'appelant par son prénom ? Eh bien bravo, tu lui as fichu la peur de sa vie !»

«... Snif... Sniff... SNIFF...»

«Drago...est-ce que...tu...pleures ?»

«SNIF ! SNIF ! SNIFF ! BOUHOUHOUHOUUU !»

«Merveilleux. Vraiment merveilleux. J'ai une famille qui semble être née dans un zoo. Des amis mentalement déficients. Et un petit-ami qui vient de me faire comprendre qu'en fait, les pleurs de Mimi Geignarde sonnent comme _une charmante petite mélodie_.»

«Bordel de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?»

Ginny se retourna brusquement et laissa échapper une plainte. Et mer...credi, Ron était là !

«Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione est évanouie par terre ? Et qu'est-ce que fait Malefoy ici ? Il ne lui a pas fait du mal, hein ? Et par les chaussons rouge et or de Rogue... il pleure ?»

Personne ne remarqua que Lee commençait à reprendre conscience.

«Lee est dans les pommes parce qu'il a presque grillé notre couverture, et Hermione est devenue enragée et l'a frappé dans ses bijoux de famille»

«Grillé quelle couverture ?» grimaça Ron.

«Celle qui cache le fait que Drago est moi sortons ensemble.»

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent.

«Eh bien quoi ? Après tout, c'est toi qui a menacé de nous dénoncer. Cela dit, on aurait mieux fait de leur annoncer.»

«Gin. Je retire ça. Ne leur dis pas. J'aimerais éviter que Maman retombe dans les vapes.»

«Ouais. Je sais.»

«Comment est-ce que... ?»

«Mione nous l'a montré avec la Pensine.»

«Aah. Redis-moi pourquoi elle est par terre ?»

«Oh, en fait... hum... Depuis quand tu sors avec Daphné Greengrass ?»

Ron rougit et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

«Depuis un moment... Hé ! Tu évites la question ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione est évanouie ?»

Ginny soupira. Zut, elle espérait ne pas avoir à l'expliquer.

«Quand je lui ai dit que Maman allait se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas vraiment enceinte, et qu'elle allait tout faire pour les séparer, vu qu'elle n'aime pas leur couple et tout ça... Et... Hum...» déglutit Ginny.

C'était la partie qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas expliquer.

«Elle a dit que dans ce cas, elle n'avait qu'à tomber vraiment enceinte.»

«Elle a dit quoi ?» s'étrangla Ron

«Ensuite, Drago a mentionné le fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas finir l'école. Elle a répondu qu'elle savait, et elle a commencé à pleurer.»

«Elle sait ça et elle veut toujours le faire ? Bon sang. Je dois rêver.»

«Ou plutôt cauchemarder.» rectifia Ginny avec un pauvre sourire.

«Pas faux. Honnêtement, attends un peu qu'elle se réveille, je vais lui faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans sa petite tête... En tout cas, ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle est inconsciente.»

«J'ai dit à Drago de la réconforter, vu que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle pleurait. Et il a réussi.» soupira Ginny.

«Il l'a assommée ?»

«Non ! Pire ! Bien pire ! Il l'a appelée ''Hermione'' et il lui a fait un CALIN ! Le coeur de la pauvre Hermione ne l'a pas supporté et elle s'est évanouie !»

«Il... lui a fait... un câlin ?»

«Ouaip.»

«Je vais vomir.»

«C'est exactement ce que je me dis depuis tout à l'heure.»

Finalement, Drago, réalisant qu'ils avaient de la compagnie, se précipita sur Ron et geignit :

«RON ! Ta soeur n'a vraiment pas de coeur !»

Ron frissonna. C'était une chose de savoir que votre pire ennemi sortait avec votre petite soeur, mais c'en était une tout autre d'avoir ledit ennemi reniflant lourdement sur votre épaule. Et Ron n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le changement. Par conséquent, il s'évanouit.

Ginny resta bouche bée, puis jura meurtrièrement et arracha Drago du corps flasque de Ron.

«Drago, tu me fais quoi, là ?»

Soudain, elle se figea en réalisant qu'il arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, chérie ?»

C'était au tour de Ginny de s'étrangler.

«Pourquoi est -ce que tu... BAF !»

«Aïe ! Gin, au nom du ciel, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?»

«Ca c'était pour faire tomber Hermione dans les pommes !»

«Hé, c'était un accident ! Aïe !»

«Et ça c'est pour m'avoir fait penser avoir une tapette comme petit-ami !»

«Mais c'était le seul moyen de t'empêcher de me harceler ! Aïe !»

«Et ça c'est pour m'avoir fait faire une crise cardiaque ! Et à mon frère aussi !»

«Je te jure que je voulais seulement que lui en ait une, pas – aïe ! Et celle-là, c'est pour quoi ?»

«Juste comme ça ! AIE ! C'était pour quoi ?»

«Juste comme ça !»

«Espèce de fils de... Mmmm !»

Et Lee, qui avait à peu près tout vu, recula lentement, avant de sprinter vers le Terrier.

* * *

La chambre de Mr et Mrs Weasley était silencieuse. Tout le monde était assis autour du corps inconscient reposant sur le lit, leurs esprits voilés par une épaisse brume de... quelque chose. Pour parler franchement, ce n'était pas un sentiment qui aurait pu être décrit par des mots. Pas que quelqu'un puisse les en blâmer ; ils avaient eu un bon million de chocs, se succédant les uns après les autres, après tout. Ainsi, lorsque Lee explosa pratiquement la porte de la chambre en se précipitant dans la pièce, brisant leur silence pensif, ils lui jetèrent un regard mauvais. Quoi que ce fût, «ce» avait intérêt à être une bonne nouvelle, parce que leurs pauvres petits cerveaux avaient encore besoin de trier quelques... Bon, d'accord... _Beaucoup_ de choses.

Cependant, voyant que Lee était au bord des larmes, ils se levèrent, alarmés.

«Lee, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»

«J'ai vu Ron étant câliné par un Drago Malefoy en larmes !»

Silence.

Et puis...

«... IL EST QUOI ?»

«Et je viens juste d'entendre qu'il est en couple avec Ginny !»

Silence.

Et puis...

«...IL EST QUOI ?»

«Bordel, je l'ai même vu être en train de l'embrasser comme un fou !» (1)

Silence.

Et puis...

«...IL EST QUOI ?»

«Et j'ai entendu que Fred, selon Hermione, est vraiment sur le point de la mettre enceinte !»

Silence.

Et puis...

«...IL EST QUOI ?»

Et après ça, Lee Jordan, la pauvre âme, qui avait dû tout entendre de ses propres oreilles et tout voir de ses propres yeux, s'effondra sur le sol, évanoui. Et les autres ? Eh bien, ils le rejoignirent rapidement, et sincèrement, qui aurait pu leur en vouloir ?

* * *

Quand Ginny Weasley entra dans le Terrier et se rendit dans la chambre de ses parents, et qu'elle vit tous les corps sur le sol, elle plissa le nez, confuse. Puis elle remarqua Lee, et réalisa deux choses. Premièrement, qu'elle savait à présent pourquoi elle avait cette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose lorsqu'elle les tirait dans le salon (merde, elle avait oublié sa baguette dans sa chambre)... Quoi, elle venait juste d'être embrassée par Drago Malefoy, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle se sentait _un peu _hébétée ! Et deuxièmement, que Lee était manifestement la raison pour laquelle tout ce petit monde était dans les vapes. Mince, il avait dû reprendre conscience lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la Pensine, et avait tout vu et entendu avant de courir le dire aux autres, puis s'était certainement évanoui et les autres avaient suivi, après bien sûr un petit moment d'étonnement et de surchauffe mentale ! (2)

Très bien, pensa-t-elle en grinçant des dents, alors pas question qu'elle les transporte, magiquement ou non, dans leurs chambres. Ca lui prendrait trop de temps et d'énergie.

Molly Weasley remua et sortit doucement de son lit. Voyant Ginny sur le pas de la porte, elle s'exclama :

«Ginny chérie, je viens de faire le pire cauchemar de toute ma vie !» (3)

Ginny sentit son visage se crisper. Et merde. Sa mère pensait que tout n'était qu'un rêve ? Doux Merlin, comment allait-elle se débrouiller pour lui annoncer la vérité ? Double merde. Hmm, et si elle confirmait que ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Nan, ça impliquerait que tout ce fiasco doive se répéter, et elle ne tenait pas à y jouer un rôle actif, cette fois-ci. Mais, vraiment, elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui révéler ça...

«Ginny chérie ?»

«Oui, Maman ?»

«Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est étendu sur le sol de ma chambre ?»

Punaise. Si seulement elle avait pu être inconsciente, elle aussi ! Ginny soupira. La journée allait être longue...

«Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman, c'est juste une autre de ces situations.»

«Et quel genre de situation ?»

«Le genre ''IL EST QUOI ?''.»

* * *

(1)Encore une expression trafiquée... Elle sonne un peu bizarrement, non ? ^^'

(2)Wouah, elle est forte, Ginny... Arriver à tout deviner comme ça !

(3)Donc, selon Mrs Weasley, la menace de Voldemort est moins importante que Fred et Hermione qui sortent ensemble ? Oo Ben oui, elle a bien dû faire des cauchemars sur Voldy, quand même !

Bon, ben voilà... C'est fini... *va pleurer dans son coin* Je sais que ça fait pitoyable, mais c'était ma première trad, la première fic que je poste, et ça fait vraiment très, TRES bizarre de se dire que c'est fini... Ceux qui ont fini leurs fics me comprendront ! Brefons. Même si c'est pas ma fic, j'aimerais quand même dire quelque chose : Quelque chose.

…

**Nan, je blague ^^ Qui a dit que c'était pourri comme blague ? Hein ? Dénoncez-vous ! **

**Ahem. Je reprends.**

**D'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review, même courte, ça fait toujours plaisir. Un merci particulier à CreAamiiiiiiXx (pfou... J'aime pas écrire ton pseudo, j'ai toujours l'impression de me tromper dans les i ^^) et à Mimoo, qui ont reviewé tous les chapitres, à Hiromichi qui les a _presque_ tous reviewés ^^, et à La Chippie qui m'a fait de la pub sur sa fic _Banale ? Et fière !_, que je vous re-conseille (conseille ? Ordonne, plutôt xD) d'aller lire, c'est vraiment très bien !**

**Ensuite, merci à x. eya.x d'avoir accepté que je traduise cette fic, et à Morgane, qui n'a pas reviewé et qui a mis un temps incroyable avant de venir lire cette trad (en fait, pourquoi je te remercie ? T'as servi à rien :P), mais qui m'a quand même donné son avis (ah bah si, en fait ^^) !**

**Enfin, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette trad en story alert ou en favori sans reviewer, ça fait plaisir quand même ! **

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je pense que je vais bientôt traduire une autre fic ; je dois être devenue accro... 'Fin bref, j'ai déjà une idée de celle que je voudrais, mais j'attends qu'elle soit finie :P **

**Et je cherche des fics anglaises sur du Fremione, ou du Charmione (ça se dit, ça ?), ou peut-être du Remione (re-ça se dit, ça ?). Je n'ose pas m'attaquer déjà à du Sirmione... Si vous en connaissez des biens, n'hésitez pas ! MP ! **

**Je sens qu'une envie soudaine vous saisit, incroyable, irrésistible... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais exactement ce que c'est : *sort son pendule* vous voouuulez reviewer... vous voouuulez reviewer...**

**Biiiiz !**


End file.
